The Learning Curve
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: K/S Slash. Shore leave on Risa - and somehow Kirk managed to get himself into a relationship with his undeniably sexy and surprising sweet first officer. But for some inexplicable reason no one else saw Spock's sweetness...
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Learning Curve, Part 1/3  
**A/N**: This is a sequel to kyliselle's fic Wingman over at lj. Many thanks for letting me use it as the background for this fic. I would also like to thank juliench1 for betaing – her insights are the reason Jim Kirk does not act like a preteen girl. ^^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek, and I do not make any money from this story.**  
**

Kirk woke up slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he cuddled closer to his pillow. His really soft, comfortable pillow. Huh... he thought such a shithole motel would have scratchy, uncomfortable pillows. Maybe Bones brought some down from the Enterprise without telling him or something?

"Jim," a voice prodded him. "It would be advisable to consume nutrients at this time. You have expended much energy."

"Five more minutes, Bones..." he whined, pulling the covers over his head. Why did his best friend always want him to wake up so early? Bones was a sadist, he was.

There was no verbal response - just the sound of a tray touching down on a table, and then insistent hands pulling the covers down. Kirk tried to fight, but he was sleepy, and the hands were too strong. It wasn't fair. When did Bones get so strong?

"Jim, I have brought you breakfast. As I am sure you are aware, your metabolism slows during sleep, and thus it is important to your wellbeing to eat a meal in the morning. Furthermore, as your first officer, it is my duty to ensure that the captain maintains a healthy, well-balanced diet," the voice informed him. That wasn't Bones. That was -

"Spock?" he asked confused - and then he remembered the previous night. "Spock!"

He sat up quickly, and the covers fell to his waist.

"Yes, Jim?" his first officer asked, gently placing a tray on the bed. Spock's eyes were dark, staring down at his bare chest. His bare chest, which was covered in bite marks and hickeys from the previous night. Bite marks and hickeys left by his very Vulcan, very _male_ first officer.

"Does this mean I'm not straight, anymore?" Kirk questioned, staring up with huge blue eyes.

"It is of no matter," Spock reassured him. "As you are now mine, your sexual orientation is irrelevant."

Kirk blinked - and then blinked again as Spock reached down for a bowl of grapes. His first officer plucked one from the top, and then brought it to his mouth. He opened obediently, and then warm fingers pressed the grape to his tongue, caressing his bottom lip as it pulled away.

Okay, Kirk could deal with this. So apparently, he now belonged to Spock. Which seemed to involve seaside cabanas with awesome views and really comfortable pillows, and breakfast being hand-served to him in bed.

And amazing blowjobs.

That ended in mind-blowing orgasms.

"So, I'm yours," Kirk agreed, because did he mention the multiple, devastatingly earth-shattering orgasms? "Does that mean I can't have sex with anyone else?"

It was just idle curiosity, really – what with being the captain of the Enterprise, Kirk had been too busy to sleep with anyone for _weeks_. And he certainly refused to take advantage of any of his impressionable crew members – it would not be ethical, and it could cause complications for the running of the ship. Really, from an ethical standpoint Kirk would only ever even _consider_ sleeping with Spock or Bones. And Bones was out, just by virtue of being firmly in the friend-zone.

But Spock took that idle curiosity seriously. He looked down at him with dark eyes - and then brought those warm fingers to Kirk's temple.

"F-fuck..." he whined, as pleasure suffused his entire body, making his cock rise quickly to attention. It was like Spock had a direct connection to the pleasure centers of his brain, and was going to use that connection to drive him _crazy_ with desire.

"You will have no use for others, Jim. I will please you sufficiently," Spock promised.

"M-more than sufficiently," Kirk panted, as Spock's hand dropped from his face. He already missed that connection. "But if I can't have sex with anyone else, you can't either!"

"Agreed," his first officer replied, an almost smug look covering his features. "Now eat your breakfast."

He refrained from pouting, and simply opened his mouth for more grapes. Kirk supposed he could get used to this... And he ignored the little voice in the back of his head that said he shouldn't get used to it – that it couldn't possibly last and he didn't deserve someone as sweet and caring as Spock. Because Kirk was always the type to live in the moment, and at the moment his life was perfect. So he was just going to enjoy whatever time he had with his Vulcan.

And Spock made spending time with him _very_ enjoyable.

Especially when a few grapes later, Kirk was cuddled in Spock's lap as the Vulcan proceeded to feed him the rest of his breakfast. And he couldn't help but notice the erection digging into the small of his back - or the way it jumped every time he sucked just the slightest bit on the tips of Spock's fingers.

He smirked wickedly, and hoped Spock didn't see it.

"Mmm..." he moaned, as Spock placed another grape in his mouth. And then he continued to make as many obscene noises as possible as his Vulcan continued feeding him. "This is _so_ good, Spock - you have to try some."

So he held the next grape in his mouth, and turned his head to press his lips to Spock - using his tongue to share the small piece of fruit.

"Jim," Spock growled lowly.

He gave his best smirk back, reaching back against to pepper soft kisses along Spock's jaw as he wiggled his hips.

"I'm hungry for something else, now..." Kirk murmured.

And that was the end of breakfast - but it was hard to care about the tray and food scattered all over the floor as his warm Vulcan pressed him down upon the bed, stealing his every breath.

"Hey Bones!" Kirk greeted his friend when they met up for a late lunch. For most people, it would appear that there was a respectable distance between him and his Vulcan. But to someone who knew them – like Bones - Spock was practically plastered along his back. And with the way Spock was brushing warm fingers along the bare skin of Kirk's s ide where his civilian shirt rode up – well, it was probably pretty obvious that something was going on between them.

And then there was the unnecessary chivalry. Kirk was definitely not a girl – and his first officer should have known this, what with all the times he'd had Kirk's penis in his mouth last night and this morning. But Spock still held his chair out for him, making sure he was settled and pushed in before taking a seat himself. It was… kind of nice, to be the partner getting taken care of, rather than the one taking care. For _once_.

"I... think I missed something, last night," Bones said slowly, as if weighing every word. But at least he hadn't opened with a 'damn it, Jim'. Those always meant he was in trouble – and usually that there was a hypospray somewhere nearby.

Kirk shivered at the thought, looking at Bones suspiciously and trying to see if he was hiding one of those evil devices. Just because he couldn't see one right away, didn't mean they weren't there. It was likely the doctor was hiding them behind his back or something.

"Indeed, doctor. Jim has agreed to be mine," Spock answered for them - and maybe the Vulcan had a headache or something, because his eyes were kind of dark and Kirk would almost say that he was glaring, as if Spock would ever do something so un-Vulcan as glare.

Bones let out a low whistle.

"You're going to have your hands full with this one, you know?" he told Spock - and Kirk was sort of offended. He wasn't any trouble!

"As Vulcans have three times the strength of humans, I believe my hands will be sufficient to the task of keeping others away from what is mine," Spock replied, his voice all low and growly.

Kirk shivered again – this time in arousal instead of fear. Spock was so sexy when he talked about his superior strength, and how he would use it to claim him. It was odd, but Kirk _liked_ being claimed. He liked the idea of belonging to Spock, belonging _with_ Spock.

But he wanted to make sure that Spock realized it was a two-way street – the Vulcan belonged to him, too. And Kirk might not have superior Vulcan strength, but he was still determined to make his point.

However, before he could comment, a waiter walked up to their table. The Risian was pretty attractive – not that he was a good judge of male beauty, but Kirk could tell he must be pretty hot by the way Bones was looking the guy up and down. Unfortunately, the man must have recognized him from all the holo-feeds, because he seemed to be ignoring Bones and Spock in favor of staring at Kirk. All of the attention got pretty old after a while – sometimes he just wished people would stop staring at him, and just leave him in peace…

"Can I get you anything, sir? _Anything_?" the Risian asked, looking straight at Kirk - and his voice was a bit throaty, like maybe he had a cold or something. But Bones didn't comment the way he usually did when he thought someone was sick, so it probably wasn't a big deal or anything.

"Just orange juice, thanks," he ordered. "What do you want, Spock?"

He thought Spock said something in Risian about tearing someone's eyes out, but it could have easily been the name of some weird drink. Kirk wasn't too good at Risian. And he guessed that maybe the waiter felt bad that they didn't have what Spock wanted, because he scurried off without even taking Bones's order.

"I'm sorry they didn't have your drink, Spock," he told his... well, his boyfriend. Though it was so _weird_ to think of him like that.

"His... his drink?" Bones spluttered. "He didn't order a damn drink!"

Kirk tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh. So did you order a sandwich or something?" he asked curiously. He really needed to work on his languages. Maybe Uhura would help out, if he asked nicely - he did make her laugh an awful lot last night, after all.

And it was nice to hear her laugh, because she was usually so serious and professional all the time. It was good to see her enjoying something enough that she laughed hard enough to cry. He just didn't really like that she was laughing at _his_ expense.

Especially when it wasn't his fault. How was he supposed to know Spock was gay? Though really, it all turned out for the best, in the end. Kirk had been such a good wingman last night that not only had he gotten Spock laid, but he got Spock his exact specifications. That it got him into a relationship with his Vulcan first officer was a bit surprising - but well, Kirk was always good at taking things as they came.

Bones opened his mouth to say something else - but then he got really pale and didn't say anything.

"Are you okay, Bones?" he asked. "Do you feel sick or something?"

Bones muttered something about scary Vulcan death glares. But when Kirk turned to look at Spock, the Vulcan was just sort of gazing at him with soft eyes. That didn't look like a scary Vulcan death glare to him. Maybe Bones was seeing things. His best friend obviously needed to get laid - maybe then he would stop muttering and start making more sense.

And since Kirk was such a good wingman, he would help!

A different waiter came to take their food orders, and this one was quiet and looked everywhere but at Kirk when he talked. It was a bit unusual, but he was too occupied with the way Spock was caressing his fingers to think much of it.

But as lunch passed, and Bones continued randomly paling and muttering to himself, Kirk decided that his doctor friend _really_ needed to get laid. Obviously he must have blown it with the girl last night, because Bones was usually much calmer than this after a night of sex. Or maybe they did have sex, but it just wasn't good enough for Bones because it was a vagina and not a cock? He knew how much Bones loved cock, after all.

So that settled that - Kirk, Spock, and Bones would go to a gay club tonight, and Kirk would find Bones a hot guy to bed. Bones could have their room, of course - Kirk was a good enough friend to clear out and stay with Spock for the night.

That it meant he would get orgasms as well was no matter, of course.

"Bones!" he interrupted his friend's babbling - something about the psychology of some alien species' jealousy, or something along those lines. He wasn't really paying attention. "Since I was such a good wingman for Spock last night, I think that I should get you laid tonight! You will pick up the hottest dude ever. Actually, there was this cute Ardanan last night - you probably would have liked him."

Spock went very still beside him - Kirk supposed he just liked doing that randomly, especially when Kirk was walking just behind him. Kirk was really lucky his nose wasn't bruised from last night, because Spock's back was like titanium, really. All hard. And warm. And smooth. And… well,h he supposed that Spock could keep his strange quirks. He was sexy enough to pull them off.

Bones gulped, and then took a really big bite of his sandwich.

"You wish to return to a dancing establishment tonight, Jim?" Spock asked.

"Well, yeah - we have to get Bones laid, after all! I think I might wear eyeliner tonight, too. And maybe leather pants. We should go shopping!" he replied. "Now that I'm not-straight I'm supposed to like shopping, right?"

Spock sighed, like he was the most put-upon being in the galaxy.

"As you wish, Jim," he replied. And then he took the check when it came, and paid before either Kirk or Bones could offer. Kirk thought that maybe having a big Vulcan sweetheart for a boyfriend was going to _rock_.

Bones decided not to go leather pants shopping with them - Kirk didn't know why, because Bones was not-straight and so he should like shopping too. Besides, they were going to a gay club for _him_ tonight, so his doctor friend should at least put some effort into his appearance.

"His appearance will not matter, Jim," Spock told him. "None will be looking at the doctor."

Kirk frowned. Of course they would be looking at Bones. He was an awesome wingman, and he would make sure his friend got noticed. Spock wrapped an arm around his waist when he told him so.

"You are determined to wear pants made of treated cow hide tonight?" Spock asked him seriously, and Kirk nodded in response. "Then no one will be looking at the doctor."

Kirk sometimes didn't follow Spock's logic. What did him wearing leather pants have to do with guys looking at Bones?

"I bet you a blowjob that I will be such an awesome wingman that Bones will pull someone in the first hour," Kirk challenged.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"You will perform fellatio if this does not occur?" he questioned.

He refrained from pouting at the hint of disbelief that crept into his first officer's voice. See the thing was**: **Kirk was straight up until last night. And then Spock changed all that, what with cock blocking him at the bar and paying him back with his awesome blowjob skills. More than awesome, really –Spock gave indescribably pleasurable blowjobs, complete with a lack of gag reflex and touch telepathy that let the Vulcan determine exactly what got him off. It almost wasn't fair. Because Kirk was normally great at receiving oral sex, but Spock made his knees literally buckle in pleasure: numerous times, until he could barely even summon the strength to push Spock's head away.

And then the self-sacrificing Vulcan didn't even ask for anything in return – Kirk had to _insist_ that he was going to give him a hand job. It was… different, not having anything expected of him. Spock just wanted him as he was – the Vulcan had said that he just wanted to give Kirk pleasure, and that would be enough for him.

Then Spock, the guy with a personal space bubble larger than Kirk's ego, actually deigned to _cuddle_ with him afterward.

So honestly, how could he do anything but decide to be not-straight and monogamous for his Vulcan?.

And while Kirk had never given a blowjob before – well, so what? How hard could it be, really? He was pretty good at jerking Spock off, after all, and he had never done that to another guy before either.

"Yes," Kirk decided. "And if I _do_ get Bones a guy in the first hour, _you_ have to give _me_ a blowjob."

"I do not believe those fair terms, as I would accede to perform fellatio on your person at this moment, if not for your human modesty," Spock informed him archly.

He swallowed. _Hard_. Because they were in the middle of the street. And lots of people would see them. And sometimes Spock said really kinky, really hot things. And he didn't quite know how to react.

"Um..." Kirk mumbled, just to bide time. "What do you want the terms to be, then?"

"If you lose our bet, you will perform fellatio upon my person. If I am to lose the bet, I will perform analingus upon your person," his first officer said blandly, as if commenting on the weather.

"Is... um... okay?" he agreed, unsure how he felt about that. Spock's tongue... there. Because sure, Kirk had a few adventurous female partners who put a finger (and on one memorable occasion, two) up there, but a tongue?

"Perhaps we should purchase an enema in preparation for your triumph, Jim," Spock suggested.

Kirk wondered if all Vulcans were so kinky, or if was just _his_ Vulcan.

The shop Spock took him to was half clothes, half sex toys. Kirk looked around nonchalantly, unfazed at the variety of toys and the racks and racks of leather clothes. It really was nothing he hadn't seen before – because he was James Tiberius Kirk, and anything but _vanilla_. He had played around with vibrators and handcuffs and nipple clamps before – sure, he was the one using them on his female partner, and not the other way around, but it still wasn't a big deal or anything.

Well, except for maybe the pillory in the middle of the store. He could just imagine Spock's firm hand on the back of his neck, pressing him down and locking him in - leaving him vulnerable for anyone who might walk by. Except of course Spock wouldn't let anybody touch him. They could only look. And then his Vulcan would rip his clothes off and _take_ him…

Kirk was snapped out of his fantasies when a tall Risian approached them from behind the front counter. He wondered if maybe Spock was a bit of an exhibitionist, because he slid his hand down to palm Kirk's ass over his jeans as soon as the guy walked over. His Vulcan was obviously doing his very best to make it difficult for Kirk to concentrate – what with the fondling and all those promises of public fellatio still ringing in his ears.

"Are you looking for something in particular, sweetie?" the guy asked, looking Kirk from head to toe and licking his lips. Kirk figured the guy was just trying to guess his measurements.

"We're going to a gay club tonight," he told the Risian, doing his best to ignore Spock's hand groping his ass. "I want leather pants. And eye liner."

"A collar as well," Spock said - and his first officer seemed pretty serious about it.

"You're going to wear a collar, Spock?" he asked, and yeah - that would be pretty hot. Especially if Spock was wearing leather pants. And not wearing a shirt.

"No, Jim - _you_ will be wearing a collar," Spock informed him, squeezing his ass in emphasis. Kirk was going to have to start wearing looser pants if Spock was going to grope him in public all the time, because his hard on was sort of noticeable in his tight jeans.

The Risian looked between them curiously, and Kirk just shrugged in a 'what-can-I-say?' kind of way.

"The leather is over here," the Risian told him, leading them over to a couple racks. "Would you like assistance in trying the pants on? They are sometimes difficult..."

The guy backed up three steps, his hands raised in the air as if Kirk had pulled a phaser on him. Kirk wasn't even _carrying_ a phaser.

"Okay, okay - I get it. Hands off," the Risian said, turning to flee behind the counter.

Kirk wondered what _that_ was about. But it didn't really matter, because Spock was still caressing his backside, and it was pretty distracting. And he would never find what if was looking for if Spock didn't stop turning him on so much, so he twisted away and put a clothes rack between him and his Vulcan. _There_ – he should be able to focus now.

"What do you think about these, Spock?" Kirk asked, holding up the first pair of black leather pants he found in his size. They had this weird zipper that went completely from the front to the back.

"Do you know what those pants are for, Jim?" Spock replied, looking at him with dark eyes.

"Um... clubbing?" he said, looking down at them. "Why? What's wrong with them?"

"There is nothing _wrong_ with them," his Vulcan told him. "It would be advisable to ascertain their fit."

"Yeah, there's a dressing room right over there," he agreed. "Can you find the eyeliner while I try these on?"

Spock replied in the affirmative, so Kirk slipped into the dressing room. He dropped his pants, and on second thought his briefs as well - the leather would probably be too tight to wear anything underneath. And it was a bit of a struggle to pull the leather pants up, and the zipper was _really_ weird - the front zipped easily enough, but it was kind of difficult to get the back up. They fit okay - a little too tight around his ass, but if he got the next size up there would be too much room around his waist.

They did make his backside look awesome though, and Kirk really wanted to see if he could make Spock _react_. He would count it as a win if Spock's eyes narrowed and got all dark and aroused.

"What do you think?" he asked seductively, stepping out of the dressing room.

Kirk frowned when he saw Spock over by the counter, talking to the Risian. Was Spock flirting with the Risian? But no, the guy was really pale, and seemed to be breathing shallowly. It sort of looked like he was having a panic attack. Maybe some weirdo came in, and Spock just scared them off or something?

Satisfied with that explanation, and tired of Spock's attention to another guy, Kirk called _his_ boyfriend's name. Spock turned immediately, and he looked sort of like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He _better not_ have been flirting...

"What do you think, Spock?" Kirk asked, crossing his arms angrily at the thought of his new boyfriend chatting up another guy.

"They are far too tight around the posterior, Jim," Spock replied, practically slinking up to him.

He huffed, not letting Spock put his arm around his waist. If Spock wanted to touch him so badly, he shouldn't have been chatting up the Risian.

"Well, maybe if you were over here _helping_ instead of flirting with that guy..." he trailed off - and no, he was not jealous. He didn't get jealous.

"I was not flirting," Spock denied. And he knew Vulcans didn't lie, so Kirk guessed that was that. Except...

"Then why did you look so guilty?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I was attempting to ascertain the location of nipple clamps, and did not wish to alarm you," his Vulcan replied serenely.

Fuck.

Kirk thought that Spock maybe kind of broke his brain for a moment there.

"Um... I don't know if you noticed last night. Or this morning. But my nipples are really sort of sensitive. I... clamps are definitely not necessary, okay? How about... how about you get that collar instead? And a dildo? Or a vibrator? Whatever you want, okay - just no nipple clamps," he bargained, jutting his lower lip out the tiniest little bit. It could not even be called a pout, really.

Spock acquiesced, turning to the Risian to amend their list of items. The guy looked at them with wide eyes – which really, he worked in a _sex shop_, and their desired toys really weren't all that kinky. Well, _his_ desired toys weren't all that kinky, anyway – Spock wanted to use _nipple clamps_ on him.

Kirk just silently blessed the power of his not-pout, because it saved his sensitive nipples from that torture. Good thing he came out when he did – because what if Spock had already bought a pair before he could stop him? Then he would feel bad not using them, or making him return them.

"Okay, so back to the pants," he said, twisting his torso back to try to see his ass. They really were very tight. And they really did make his ass look amazing – like the universe's gift to not-straight men. Or well, just Spock. The Risian couldn't even appreciate them, because he had _sprinted_ to another aisle to start gathering everything together. It's not like they were in any rush – he could have stayed to give his opinion.

"They will be acceptable, Jim. I will simply carry my phaser," Spock replied. And that was Spock, always prepared for any threat.

"So I guess I will get them. And maybe that slinky blue shirt, too? Did you find the eyeliner?" he asked.

Spock showed him the small stick. It was black - Kirk hoped he didn't look too evil. Maybe the collar would help with that? Well, he could try it on at least, just to see.

The store actually had a pretty good selection of collars. They even had this black leather one with a silver IDIC symbol on the front. Why would they put a Vulcan symbol on a collar?

But it didn't really matter, because Spock pushed him up against the wall and kissed the breath out of him when he tried it on - so that was definitely the one he was getting. Kirk was glad he could read Spock so well, sometimes. His Vulcan was so easy to please, and he really was very good to him.

After the collar, they browsed the aisles to pick up a few sex toys – getting everything on their list and then some. Nothing _too_ adventurous - just some small dildos and vibrators. And this weirdly shaped, dildo-type _thing_. The box said 'aeneros', and Spock said he would enjoy it, so Kirk just nodded and went along with it. He was willing to be adventurous for his boyfriend – he trusted Spock not to steer him wrong.

Oh, and they also bought a pair of handcuffs. Not that Spock _needed_ them, to hold him down. So maybe they were for Spock, so Kirk could hold _him_ down.

That would be kind of hot.

It was early evening by the time they finished at the shop - it probably wouldn't have taken so long, except Spock kept pushing him against the shelves and kissing him breathless. Not that Kirk was complaining.

The poor Risian got quite the show, though. It was a bit embarrassing, but Spock didn't seem to mind, so Kirk determined that he wouldn't, either. After all, he was the one with the shameless reputation - he couldn't have his Vulcan show him up.

"Uhura! Chapel!" Kirk called out, when he saw the two women on the main street. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good, Captain," Chapel replied, a smirk playing along her lips. What was so funny? Why was Kirk always on the outside of jokes?

"How did the wingmanning go for you last night?" Uhura asked, looking like she was trying to hold in giggles.

"Awesome! Spock said I'm a superlative wingman, right Spock?" Kirk asked, turning to his Vulcan expectantly.

"Indeed," the other replied. "Jim gave me exactly what I wished for."

"He wanted to top a blue-eyed human until he was incoherent," he informed the women. "It was awful specific, really. And then this Andorian and Caitian also wanted to top a blue-eyed human. I called dibs for Spock. We never did find one, though - but luckily _I'm_ a blue-eyed human, so it all turned out all right in the end."

Uhura and Chapel nodded along seriously to his story – he was glad they thought it interesting.

"So what are you going to do tonight, Spock?" Uhura asked. "Anymore clubs with Orion girls dancing in bikinis?"

"Negative. Jim and I will be attempting to procure a male sexual partner for Doctor McCoy," Spock replied, deadpan.

"Yeah. I was such a good wingman last night, so I thought it would be cool to continue my streak with Bones," Kirk agreed.

"But what if he wants a blue-eyed human, Captain?" Chapel asked in all seriousness, with wide eyes.

"Is there a blue-eyed human fad going around or something?" he asked absentmindedly, distracted by the old antique book store he just spotted over Chapel's shoulder. He wondered if they carried any 19th century English literature – he was always looking to expand his collection.

"Or something," Uhura laughed. "We better go before Spock starts nerve-pinching people in his justified paranoia that they all want what he has."

"What do you have?" Kirk asked his boyfriend as Spock led him away from the women – and towards the bookstore.

Kirk was curious to see if they had any Dickens, because this was _definitely_ the best of times. His first officer was _his_, and he couldn't help but smile as he reached for Spock's hand – and Spock reached back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Learning Curve, Part 2/3  
**A/N**: This is a sequel to kyliselle's fic Wingman. Many thanks to kyliselle for letting me use it as the background for this fic. I would also like to thank juliench1 for betaing – her insights are the reason Jim Kirk does not act like a preteen girl. ^^**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek, and I do not make any money from this story.**  
**

They met up with Bones after dinner, and his best friend sort of gaped when he saw Kirk.

"Y-you... leather... and c-collar?" Bones mumbled, eyes wide. And then: "Goddamn it, Jim - you look like you belong in some d/s centerfold. How do you expect for me to pull anyone when I'm standing near _you_ looking like _that_?"

Kirk frowned at him.

"I'm going to find you someone in the first hour we enter the club," he told the doctor. "Just you wait."

"Whatever you say, Jim. The last time you tried to be my wingman, I ended up alone and locked out of our room while _you_ got it on with two Deltans in heat," Bones scoffed.

"Spock thinks I'm a _great_ wingman," Kirk replied imperiously, ignoring the doctor's comment about the Deltans. _Obviously_ he would not be stealing all the good ones tonight – he had Spock, so he could concentrate on snagging someone for Bones.

"Yeah, well, Spock is also head-over-heels in love with you, so I would say he is pretty biased," the doctor pointed out.

Kirk blinked in surprise, and then looked at Spock - whose cheeks were dusted a light green.

"Oh..." he breathed. "...Really?"

"Affirmative, Jim," his Vulcan replied.

"I..." Kirk wanted to say that he loved Spock back - but they had just gotten together yesterday, and while he definitely loved Spock as a friend, and he was the first male Kirk was ever truly attracted to, he didn't know if it would be the truth to say he was _in love_ with Spock. And he never wanted to lie to him about something so important.

"You are so blind, man," Bones interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Now can we go to this goddamn club? I figure worse comes to worst, at least I'll have the entertainment factor of Spock scaring the shit out of everyone who so much as glances at you."

Bones walked up ahead of them, and Kirk waited until the distance between them grew to a couple meters before he sidled up to Spock, taking the Vulcan's warm hand in his own and tugging him around so they were facing each other.

"You're one of the best friends I've ever had," he told the Vulcan sincerely, looking Spock directly in the eye. "And I care about you an awful lot. And um... I'm pretty sure that you know how attracted I am to you. Just... give me time?"

Spock looked back at him, dark eyes perhaps softer than he had ever seen them.

"I can be patient, Jim," he responded. "You are worth it."

Kirk fought down the blush, but he let the smile curve his lips.

"I don't know why Bones thinks you're so scary. You're just my pointy-eared sweetheart, aren't you?" he practically cooed, nudging himself against Spock's side so the Vulcan's arm fell across his waist.

"I do not believe that others share that opinion," Spock disputed, but Kirk could tell that he was amused.

"Well, they are just oblivious, then. You are obviously a sweetie," he replied. "Oh, is that the club?"

"Of course it's the damn club," Bones interrupted, probably tired of being ignored. "Or did you think those two guerillas guarding the door and all the twinks lining up to get in are just doing it for their own health? I've seen your aptitude tests, kid, but sometimes you don't have a lick of common sense."

"Jim's intelligence is in the highest 0.001 percentage for humans," Spock said before Kirk could defend himself. "He is well within the genius range."

"And who needs common sense, Bones?" he asked with his best smile. "My strengths lie in strategy, book smarts, and mechanical ability. Not to mention my dashing good looks. But I can't be good at _everything_. If I was, then why would I need you to tell me when I'm being stupid?"

"Not that you ever listen, you immodest brat," the doctor muttered.

"False modesty would be illogical, Doctor," his Vulcan commented, and Kirk couldn't help but laugh. He loved that Spock had his back.

*****

The club was pretty crowded when they entered, and Spock placed a strong hand on the small of Kirk's back - probably to help keep them from getting separated in the mass of people. Bones walked immediately up to the bar and ordered whiskey, neat.

"I'm fine with a beer," Kirk told the bartender.

"You _are_ fine," a dark-haired human on the next bar stool over told him, and it was pretty obvious the guy was mentally undressing Kirk with his eyes.

Kirk scoffed, giving him _maybe_ a 4 for delivery. Besides, if that line didn't work for _him_, it certainly wasn't going to work for this guy _on_ him.

Especially when he had Spock. Who _loved_ him.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he replied, taking his beer from the bartender when he brought it over. "I'm with the Vulcan."

The guy took one look at Spock - and then stood suddenly from his stool, practically running away as soon as he got his feet underneath him.

"I wonder why that guy was in such a rush," Kirk commented, taking a small sip of his beer.

"It is because he knew I would kill him if he attempted to take you from me," Spock replied lowly.

He laughed at Spock's dry wit - and every guy in a five meter radius _stared_ at him. What, had no one in this bar ever seen a laughing human before? Or maybe they were just looking because they were wondering why a human would be laughing with a Vulcan?

No one ever believed that Spock had a sense of humor. HHe mostly saved his sass for when they were alone together. It was fun that way, sure - but Kirk got kind of tired of people staring at him like he was crazy when he told them that Spock was _funny_.

"So... how long do I have to pick someone up for Bones?" he asked, scoping out the club.

"In order to win our bet, approximately 53.42 minutes, Jim," Spock told him.

Kirk smiled - a lot of guys were looking at Bones, sitting next to him and scowling down into his whiskey. Bones could be kind of hot when he was all cranky, he guessed.

"So who should I ask first?" he questioned Spock. "I can see at least ten guys looking at him right now, but I'm not very good at judging male sex appeal. I want to pick someone good. Only the best for Bones."

Spock closed his eyes, as if he were in pain.

"No one is looking at the doctor, Jim," he replied.

Kirk protested, and discreetly pointed out all the different eyes locked onto his best friend.

"See? There's a bunch. I think Bones likes guys smaller than him, though, so that kind of narrows it down a bit. Maybe the red head in the corner, licking his lips? He's kind of cute, right?" he asked.

Bones laughed - he must have been listening to their conversation. Kirk didn't think his choice was all that funny, but what did he know? He was very new t o this whole not-straight thing.

"You are going to cause that Vulcan to commit murder if you walk up to that red head right now, Jimmy," Bones drawled. "Just you wait and see, darlin'."

"Jim is not your darling," his Vulcan retorted, nearly scowling. Kirk thought it was kind of cute, so he grabbed his hand – and then he kissed him with lips, as well. Kirk managed to keep it chaste in the beginning, just a simple touch of fingers and lips.

But Spock destroyed his control when he brought warm fingers up to brush Kirk's temple, sending pleasure _crashing_ through him. He needed more – and his Vulcan gave it to him, letting him deepen both kisses and tangle their fingers and tongues together.

"Mmm..." Kirk moaned, pulling back from their human kiss. His Vulcan refused to stop caressing his hand but let his lips go, leaning down to suck at his neck.

And if Kirk didn't know better, he would think Spock was a vampire. He was going to leave a _really_ bad hickey. But then Spock licked the skin he had just been worrying with his teeth, and Kirk decided that he would just have Bones heal him later.

Speaking of the doctor…

"Hey..." he whispered, running a finger through Spock's dark hair. "I think we're making Bones uncomfortable..."

Spock just gave this weird growly-purr thing, pulling him closer and sucking on the lobe of his ear.

…Well, who knew _that_ was so sensitive?

"Oh, don't mind me, Jimmy," his friend drawled. "I'm just enjoying the show. Along with the rest of the room."

Kirk looked around - and promptly flushed. Because Bones was right, and it felt like _everyone_ was looking at them. And then, because Kirk was an _awesome_ strategist, he decided to take advantage of the situation to get Bones laid. He locked gazes with a slim blond, and waved him over with the hand Spock was currently not Vulcan-molesting. The guy moved so fast, Kirk was tempted to nickname him Flash.

But no one understood his cool comics references, so he figured it probably wouldn't be worth it.

"Are you looking for a third?" the blond asked, eyes locked on the way Spock was tonguing his ear.

Kirk scowled. The Vulcan was _his_, thank you very much. And Kirk didn't share.

He must have been more intimidating than he thought - because before he could blink, the guy had paled and was muttering apologies, turning and fleeing to the other side of the room.

"Do you think I'm scary, Spock?" he asked his Vulcan, who had unfortunately stopped licking him when the blond walked over. "I didn't think my scowl was that frightening. I mean, I know I'm not a pacifist like _you_, Spock, but I wasn't just going to deck the guy."

Bones choked on his drink. Kirk turned to pat him comfortingly on the back. Really, it was almost a travesty, a grown man choking on his whiskey like that.

"Jim... _you_ didn't scare that guy. It was your hobgoblin," Bones told him.

_Spock_? Kirk laughed at the thought of his pacifist boyfriend scaring anyone. Like _that_ could happen.

"Bones, Spock serves me breakfast in bed and holds doors open for me and pulls my chair out. Yeah, that's just _terrifying_," he replied, refraining from rolling his eyes at the doctor. "If it wasn't me, then it was probably _you_ glaring and scowling over my shoulder that scared him. How am I supposed to be a proper wingman if you act all frightening and put everyone off?"

Kirk was a bit annoyed now, because if he wasn't careful Bones might just sabotage him. And he _hated_ losing bets. So time to focus: he still had enough half an hour left, and at his best he could pull in just a couple of minutes.

He scanned the crowd, deciding that the Argelian on the other side of the bar would be a good choice.

"He's pretty, right Bones?" Kirk asked his friend, just to make sure that the guy was actually attractive and he didn't just have bad taste in men. Well, other than Spock of course.

The doctor looked over at the Argelian, nodding his head with a smirk. Yeah, Kirk would probably be smirking too if he thought he was going to pull that. So phase one: he waved the bartender over and sent a drink to the guy.

Phase two: the guy accepted the drink and met his eye across the bar. Kirk usually found that eye contact was the best way to communicate what he wanted – and to get it. At least it worked with women, and he doubted that not-straight guys were different.

Phase three: Spock pressed against his back and started mouthing his neck? That wasn't in the plan – but oh, his Vulcan was too good with his mouth. Kirk threw his head back against Spock's shoulder, gasping in pleasure as a warm, wet tongue and sharp teeth played across his sensitive neck.

"Spock," he groaned, trying to protest. "I'm trying to find someone for Bones!"

"The Argelian is not suitable," his boyfriend murmured into his ear, before taking the tip into his mouth.

"Why?" Kirk asked, but then he turned his head to capture those lips before Spock could respond. He loved that Spock let him get away with these very public displays of affection – that he lowered his Vulcan's control that much. The kiss quickly heated up, their tongues tangling as he reached up to run his hands through that silky black hair.

"Ahem."

Kirk pulled away from his Vulcan reluctantly, turning to face Bones. His friend looked half-amused, half-pissed off – which really, was Bones's normal look when he found something funny.

"Did you forget something, Jimmy?" he drawled. Kirk tried to concentrate, pushing Spock back onto his own stool and looking across the bar.

The Argelian's drink was still there, but his stool was empty.

"He left?" Kirk asked with a frown. "I thought I had him, for sure."

"You did, honey," the bartender told him, swapping out his now-warm beer for a cold one.

Well, obviously _not_. Because the guy left.

"So, I guess he's out," Kirk said, knowing he was stating the obvious. "But that Ba'ku on the dance floor seems to be pretty flexible, and he's looking over here."

"Maybe you should go dance with him, just to be sure," Bones suggested, smirking. Kirk knew what that smirk meant – his friend was remembering some of his embarrassing attempts to dance back at the Academy.

"I just needed to practice a bit," he insisted. "I'm sure I'd be much better at dancing now."

"Well, the only way to know for sure is to try," the doctor told him. And well, that was true.

So Kirk got up from his barstool and prepared to enter the mass of writhing bodies on the dance floor. He was going to ask Spock to watch his drink - but before he could open his mouth to say anything, his Vulcan pulled him forward with a finger hooked underneath his collar. Spock opened his thighs, letting him stand between them so they were pressed flush against each other.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, because Spock appeared to be nuzzling him. Huh – he thought Vulcans didn't _nuzzle_.

"Your collar was skewed approximately 14.5 degrees from center," Spock answered. "I am fixing it."

That didn't really seem to be what his Vulcan was doing, but Kirk figured he would humor him. It was possible that Spock just really liked short, barstool cuddles. Because that was what the nuzzling had turned into.

"So…" Kirk began after a minute or so. "I'm going to try to dance with that Ba'ku now to test his flexibility for Bones. Will you watch my drink for me?"

"I do not see a Ba'ku, Jim," his Vulcan informed him.

Kirk whirled around, opening his mouth to say he was _just right there_. But…

No Ba'ku. Damn it, where were all these guys going to? Maybe they found other people to hook up with while Kirk wasn't paying attention. Not-straight guys were _quick_.

Or maybe…

"Spock, are you trying to distract me?" he asked his Vulcan suspiciously.

Spock looked at him blankly, as if he did not understand the question.

And okay, his Vulcan was right. That question probably was _ridiculous_. Like Spock would try to divert his attention, just so Kirk would lose the bet and owe him a blowjob. That sounded an awful lot like manipulation, and Spock did not have a manipulative bone in his body. Kirk's over-active imagination just made that up as an excuse for why his wingman powers were failing him.

"Bones... I'm tired of trying to pick," he informed his friend. "Just... decide which one you want, and I'll go up to them and get them for you."

Bones laughed at bit, shaking his head.

"Are you trying to get someone killed, Jimmy? Why are you so hung up on getting me laid, anyway?" the doctor asked.

Kirk _maybe_ used his famous not-pout as he told him about the bet. About how he had half an hour at this point to get Bones a guy, or else he had to give Spock a blowjob. And he refused to blush as he informed his friend that Spock would rim him if he won.

Bones stared at him.

Kirk stared back.

Spock cleared his throat - and he must have gotten lonely, sitting on his stool all by himself, because he pulled Kirk into his lap. He snuggled back against that warm chest, enjoying the feeling of all that strength, so tightly leashed, right against him.

"That bet sounds an awful lot like a win-win for Spock," Bones pointed out after a couple big gulps of his drink. "You win, he gets to stick his tongue in your ass. He wins, and you give him a blowjob. Either way, he gets to pop one of your cherries."

Kirk frowned.

"There's a blowjob cherry?" he asked. "Wait... there's a rimming cherry? That just makes no sense, Bones. _Jim Kirk_ does not have cherries."

"I do not believe that is accurate, Jim," Spock disputed.

And then the bartender, who had come over to refill their drinks, snorted.

"_I_ could give you some cherries," the guy offered with a smile.

"Yes, please," Kirk replied with a smile, because he loved those little red ones that they put in drinks. The guy just sort of stood there awkwardly for a few seconds like he was expecting something, before he paled a bit and scrambled to give him a little bowl of the things.

Kirk ignored the strange behavior, because he couldn't help but be delighted by the sweet fruits. And maybe Spock had a thing for watching him eat or something, because he could swear his Vulcan just got a little hard against the small of his back.

Well, maybe it was less about Kirk eating, and more about the _way_ he ate. He admitted that he could probably have made fewer sex noises and O-faces.

But really, what would be the fun in that?

"Could you be any more of a porno if you tried?" Bones asked, disgusted.

Kirk thought he sounded maybe a little bit turned on, too. But then his friend sort of paled, and took another big sip of his drink. Bones was really going for drunk tonight.

Which was not on, because if he got too drunk then he wouldn't be able to get it up, and all Kirk's efforts would be in vain.

"So can we stop getting distracted by cherries, and the bet, and talk about who you want me to pull? I promise not to be scary or anything. I'll be my very sweetest, and then you can take them back to the room. I'll stay out," Kirk told him. "You don't mind putting me up again, do you, Spock?"

His Vulcan gave him this sassy look, as if daring Kirk to leave his sight. Spock was just too cute, sometimes - trying to act all tough.

"Ok, how about you go act all sweet with that guy over there?" Bones asked him, pointing to this really big Orion.

Kirk blinked.

"I thought you didn't like green?" he asked, perplexed. "And also, he's a lot bigger than you, Bones. I thought that wasn't your type?"

"The doctor is not attracted to that individual," Spock told him. "He simply wishes to observe a battle to the death between a Vulcan and an Orion."

Kirk tilted his head to the side consideringly.

"But why would that Orion want to fight you, Spock? You didn't do anything wrong," he pointed out.

Spock didn't reply, and Bones just chortled. Kirk hated when his friends kept him out of the loop. He sighed, and tried to get them back on topic.

"Pick seriously, Bones," he ordered his friend. "I only have... how much time, Spock?"

"Approximately 13.43 minutes, Jim," his Vulcan answered promptly.

He couldn't help but swear under his breath a bit, because as awesome a wingman as he was, even he couldn't get Bones a partner in that short time if his friend didn't help him out at all. The doctor was being more uncooperative.

"Bones, I really, really want to win this bet," he told his friend. "So... please?"

And he didn't pull the puppy-dog eyes out for much, because it might dilute their effectiveness, but when he did...

Well, they were a deadly weapon, really. Kirk could kill Klingons with the awesomeness of his eyes. Unfortunately, Bones appeared to have drunk enough whiskey in the past 45 minutes to be immune.

Stupid doctor.

Kirk sighed. Well, he guessed it wouldn't be too bad to give Spock a blowjob. Maybe Spock would get flushed all green, and his hair would get mussed, and he would let out some of those really sexy moans like he did last night, while Kirk was jerking him off.

"You are disappointed," Spock commented softly into his ear, slipping one hand under his shirt to caress his abs. Kirk pressed into the warm touch, wanting more.

"Not really..." he sighed, knowing that he wasn't convincing his touch telepath completely. "I just really wanted to be a good wingman tonight for Bones, so maybe he would get laid and not be so stressed and grumpy for the next day or so."

Spock expelled a stream of air right by his ear, in what would be called a sigh if anyone else did it.

"You will remain on this bar stool," the Vulcan said firmly. "Do not move."

Kirk watched curiously (and not at all jealously) as Spock walked up to a slender, good looking Andorian and whispered something in his ear. The Andorian looked over at the bar, towards Bones, and nodded - whispering something back.

Kirk didn't like anyone's lips who weren't his so close to those pointed ear. Those cute Vulcan ears were _his_. He was about to get up and give that Andorian - and Spock - a piece of his mind, when the two walked over.

He pushed Spock back onto the barstool and climbed into his lap, glaring at the Andorian and daring him to say something. Spock was _his_ – and luckily his Vulcan agreed, completing the show of solidarity by placing his arms around Kirk's stomach and rearranging their positions a bit.

The guy obviously received the message that Spock was taken, because he turned around and crawled right onto Bones's lap. Five minutes later, Kirk watched with disbelieving eyes as Bones led the Andorian out of the club.

"The given hour will conclude in approximately 23 seconds, Jim," Spock whispered in his ear. "You are obviously a superlative wingman..."

Kirk gave him the stink eye.

"Did you just do that because you thought I was nervous about giving you a blowjob? Because I'm not _nervous_. Captain James T. Kirk does not do _nervous_. And I don't welsh on bets. So I am giving you that blowjob, mister - whether you like it or not!" Kirk informed his Vulcan.

Spock looked down at him, passion burning in those dark eyes.

"I deliver on my promises as well," he purred. "As such, I will be performing analingus on your person, whether you like it or not. And you _will_ like it."

He let out a little whimper, because Spock always made the hottest threats. He hoped Spock never threatened anyone else, because then Kirk would have to fight off all the horny people who got turned on by Spock's intimidating sensuality.

Kirk straddled Spock's lap, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. The other tried to deepen it, but he pulled back teasingly. Another peck, and he pulled back again.

After another chaste press of lips to lips, Spock snapped - he growled, fisting a hand in Kirk's hair and pulling the other's face down level with his. Kirk laughed, blue eyes dancing playfully as he turned his head to the side, mouthing along Spock's jaw.

"You torment me," Spock gasped, trying to capture his lips.

Kirk wriggled his hips in response, pressing his ass down against the hard bulge underneath him.

"Can we... can we go back to your cabana now?" he asked, moving forward to rut against Spock's warm stomach. The leather of his pants slid uncomfortably against his cock without the boundary of underwear to protect him, but Kirk was too busy driving both of them insane with desire to care.

He whined when Spock's hands grabbed his hips, stopping him from thrusting forward for his own pleasure and backwards for Spock's. He couldn't decide which one he wanted more, because the sight of his Vulcan devastated by sexual desire was almost too much to bear. The only thing that could make it better was _privacy_.

"Spock..." he murmured sultrily into his boyfriend's ear. "Cabana?"

His Vulcan answered by grabbing Kirk's ass and standing up, pressing the other tighter against him. Kirk wrapped his legs around that slim waist, enjoying the sensation of those strong arms holding him up.

"Now!" he demanded, tightening his grip around Spock's neck. "Don't you want me?"

Kirk turned his head in surprise when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was the blond from before - the one that found him really scary. The guy seemed knock-out drunk, so Kirk figured he was probably running on liquid courage.

"I want you," the guy slurred. "I want to fuck that pert ass of yours and then watch my cum slide out of your tight little hole. And then I'll lick it up as it drips out of you, until you're begging for me to do it all over again."

He... did not know what to say to that.

_Spock_ did not bother with words - he simply reached one hand forward and delivered a strong nerve pinch to the drunk lout.

"We are leaving," the Vulcan growled, and Kirk slid down that hard body until he was once again on his feet. A warm hand fell on the small of his back, and Spock quickly led him out of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: The Learning Curve, Part 3/3  
**A/N**: This is a sequel to kyliselle's fic Wingman (link here: . ). Many thanks to kyliselle for letting me use it as the background for this fic. I would also like to thank juliench1 for betaing – your insights are the reason Jim Kirk does not act like a preteen girl. ^^** Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek, and I do not make any money from this story.**  
**

It did not take long to get back to the cabana, even at a slow pace - and their pace was anything but sedate. In fact, it was the most hurried stride Kirk had ever seen Spock use outside of an emergency.

That was kind of hot, knowing that he could reduce his Vulcan to nearly jogging through the streets. Spock was normally so composed, refusing to let anything rattle him – but Kirk enjoyed shattering that cool calm façade, revealing the deep passion hidden within.

It was even hotter when the Vulcan jumped him as soon as the door closed behind them, pushing him against the wall and once again lifting him up until their mouths were even. It was only an inch or so - Spock really was not much taller than him - but god, Spock's _strength._ Just the fact that the Vulcan used it on him, when he was usually so careful to keep it restrained.

The way he had just dropped that guy without even trying...

"Let me down," Kirk panted against the other's lips.

Dark eyes stared into his own, pupils dilated with lust.

Lust for _him_.

"I find I do not wish to," Spock stated firmly, leaning forward to continue their passionate kissing. Kirk turned his head - but his Vulcan only took that as an invitation to lick and suck at his neck.

"Spock...I want to suck you," he whined, placing his hands on those strong shoulders and trying to push his Vulcan vampire back. His neck was going to be _such_ a mess tomorrow morning...

Fortunately Spock let himself be pushed, taking a step back and allowing just enough room between their bodies that Kirk could have slipped to his knees. Spock looked at him expectantly – _impatiently_, as if he wished for Kirk to suck him off right then and there. The blond just frowned, though, looking at the hard floor.

"I want to do this on the bed," he decided, slipping around Spock and sauntering towards said piece of furniture. He wiggled his ass in a way that he normally would never do as he walked - and it made him feel sort of silly, but he guessed Spock liked it from the way his eyes darkened even further. If his boyfriend was any less Vulcan, he probably would have licked his lips.

When Kirk reached the bed, a naughty idea popped into his head. So he toed off his boots, and kneeled on the edge, facing Spock. And then he gave the Vulcan his most seductive smile - pulling his shirt off and making sure to ruffle his hair as he did so.

Spock stood completely still, staring at him as if he were a piece of... well, not meat. Maybe chocolate.

"You have no need to seduce me," his Vulcan murmured, devouring him with his eyes. "I am already willing to do as you wish."

*********Scene Cut*********

Kirk ignored the mess, pulling his Vulcan down to lie beside him and then crawling on top of him. They cuddled for a few minutes - or more like, Spock laid there and allowed Kirk to sprawl over him. But eventually, he could no longer ignore his... uncomfortable situation. And it made him a little pissy, because he _liked_ cuddling with Spock - and he didn't like anything that interrupted his Vulcan snuggle time.

"So can I take these pants off _now_?" Kirk asked sarcastically, because he could feel his cum drying, gluing his skin to the leather - and it was just going to get worse the longer he waited. At this point, these things were coming off no matter what Spock said.

"You do not wish to engage in intercourse again?" Spock questioned - and when he looked down, sure enough his lover's cock was hard again.

Or perhaps hard _still_. Insatiable Vulcan.

"Put your bone away," he replied with a little grin, shaking his head a bit in disbelief. "I'm getting out of these things and taking a shower. A nice, warm _water_ shower. That you are going pay the hotel for, because _you_ are the one that made me cum in my pants and get all sticky."

"Yes, I am," Spock admitted.

Though he didn't sound penitent. No - more like _smug_. Kirk just gingerly wiggled off the bed, ignoring the burn in his muscles and the slight pain that shot up his spine. God, Spock was big – he's still not sure how his Vulcan fit so completely inside him.

"Do you require assistance, Jim?" his Vulcan asked. And yes, he was definitely _smug_.

Kirk wasn't sure he liked Spock smug - and luckily for him, _someone_ revealed a bit more than he meant to in the sex meld. Who knew Vulcans could be so primal and possessive?

_He _knew now – and Kirk enjoyed thinking of all the amazing things he was going to do with such knowledge. After all, it was only _logical_ to take advantage of such information. Spock should be pleased at his… commitment to understanding his boyfriend's culture.

"Well, my ass kind of hurts," he stated - and that was the truth, though he wouldn't normally admit it. But... "I guess I should probably go see Bones after my shower. He will probably be done with the Andorian by then, and as my doctor he's going to want to _examine_ me."

He laughed as Spock growled, just as he knew he would – and then his Vulcan pulled him into the bathroom and helped him wriggle out of the uncomfortable pants, nearly ripping the leather in his haste.

Thirty minutes later - after a hot shower and an even hotter 'sorry for making you cum in your new leather pants' blowjob - he was once again cuddled up on his Vulcan's chest. After making Spock promise more snuggles and orgasms in exchange for not going to be 'examined' by Bones, of course.

Kirk could get used to this whole not-straight thing.

A/N: This whole chapter is pretty explicit, but I posted what I could. The unedited version is on my lj, crossposted to various lj comms, and posted to the K/S Archive, if you're interested. The link the my lj is on my author's page.


End file.
